Seconds
by arizonasinterns
Summary: A one-shot idea. Something awful has happened. Has Nikki been the cause?


**AN: just a one-shot that came to me one day, a little bit of action for our favourite pair ;) enjoy :)**

**_Life can change,_**

Nikki's hand ran through her mangled hair for what felt like the fiftieth time that day as she paced the linoleum flooring of her classroom.

Vix had just left.

The brunette mentally cursed herself as she paced, wishing what had happened with Hector had never happened, that she had been faithful to her beautiful fiancé.

She swiped her hand across her face in an attempt to wipe away the tears that had fallen there, it was no use though, as they were quickly replaced by another few.

Suddenly, she heard a piercing scream, that sounded remarkably like her broken lover, and the sound of a gunshot.

Nikki snapped up right at the sound and burst through her classroom door, frantically glancing down the hallway for clues to what had happened.

She wanted so badly to scream Vix's name at the top of her lungs, but she knew that might possibly get her killed.

The brunette turned to the sound of another scream. Her breath caught in her throat and she headed for the stairs, taking them 2 at a time.

She froze when she reached the bottom.

It was Barry, standing with his arm around Vix's shoulders, holding her back close to his chest, his arm like a clamp on her collarbone, dangerously close to her neck.

And it got worse.

He had a gun pressed to her head.

Vix's tanned cheeks had tears rolling down them, and she was shaking under Barry's hold. "Nikki," she breathed, barely able to speak.

Nikki's knees were threatening to give way, and she had to fight to keep her posture. Her breathing was shaky as she watched the convicted schoolboy hold the love of her life hostage. "Barry..." she began, wearily. "Barry, what are you doing?"

Barry began to shake slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. "It's all your fault!" He yelled, Vix flinched at his volume. "I stole that money, to keep my family together." Nikki swallowed hard. "But you just had to go and stick your nose in it didn't you?!" Barry yelled again. Vix was breathing heavily, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Nikki's heart jumped. "It's what she wanted Barry... I couldn't let her lose out." Nikki said, quiet as a mouse.

"But she's _my_ sister!" He raised the gun and shot multiple shots into the ceiling. Vix screamed. Nikki stepped towards her. "Vix!" Barry turned the gun towards her. "Don't you take another step." He said, angrily. Nikki froze. Barry's hand shook as he gripped the gun in his hand.

"She meant the world to me. You took her away, and now I'm going to take _your_ world away." Barry turned the gun back to Vix, Nikki's eyes widened. "No!" She stepped towards them. "Sh-shoot me..."

Vix's breathing hitched. "Nikki, don't..." Nikki stopped her. "I can't let you die for me, Vix." She looked at her, love strong in her eyes, a single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek. Vix's eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over.

Barry turned the gun on Nikki. "Fine then." He said, shrugging. Nikki tensed herself for the shot, taking one last glance at Vix before squeezing her eyes shut, making sure that was the last image she would see.

Vix looked away, her tears spilling over, as Barry pulled the trigger. The gun made a pathetic metal click, but no shot.

Nikki dared to open her eyes, Vix looked at Barry. "What the...?" He tried pulling the trigger again. Nothing. He continued trying to shoot the pistol, his anger growing each time nothing happened.

Nikki's stomach lurched as she realised what had happened. Barry had ran out of bullets when he shot at the roof.

Her eyes darted to Vix. Suddenly, the firedoor behind them burst open, a swat team of about ten men entering.

"Mr. Barry, drop the weapon!" Barry did as he was told, but kept a hold of Vix. "Let go of the girl, Mr. Barry!" The leader of the team yelled. Barry pulled his arm from Vix, frustration turning into defeat.

Tears began rolling down Vix's cheeks as she ran into Nikki's open arms, knocking the brunette backwards slightly with the force. "Vix..." Nikki whispered into Vix's hair, her voice shaking with emotion as she rocked the younger woman in her arms. "I thought he was going to kill me, Nikki..." Vix said through sobs, burying her face in the safety of Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki let the tears roll down her cheeks as she buried her face in Vix's caramel locks. "I know, so did I..." Nikki's breath caught in her throat as she came to this realisation.

Vix pulled herself back slightly so she could look up at the brunette. "You were going to take the shot for me, Nikki, why would you do that?" She asked the older woman in her arms.

Nikki locked eyes with her. "Because, I love you." Vix's breathing hitched. "I could _never_ let anyone hurt you, Vix. I am so sorry about Hector. I was drunk, and I never should have let it happen." Nikki confessed, more tears than she knew she had spilling from her crystal orbs. "I _love_ you, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." Nikki looked down, her features full of regret.

Vix pulled the brunette's face up, locking their eyes. "I forgive you." Vix's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "You were prepared to _die_ for me," she paused, her breathing hitched. "That shows me you love me." Nikki nodded. "I do, I'll never stop." She clarified. Vix nodded, smiling. "I know that what happened last night was a mistake, and I'm not ready to lose you over it."

Nikki sighed, relieved. Her arms tightened around Vix's waist, pulling them close. The pair smiled at each other as their lips met, emotion flowing through both of their bodys like an electric current.

_**in seconds.**_


End file.
